


Not all stories follow a hero or villain, some just follow a child soldier

by AlannaDena



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Sorry, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Someone please punt the green boi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tissue Warning, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Why can't the poor children get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaDena/pseuds/AlannaDena
Summary: Why must Techno always compare Tommy to a Greek Hero, can't he realize Tommy is just a kid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 322





	Not all stories follow a hero or villain, some just follow a child soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on chapter 7 of Flames can't burn forever, but I couldn't get this outta my head so here you go
> 
> Tissue warning: Engaged, I even cried while writing this
> 
> Also tw: suicidal thoughts, suicide

As withers and TNT boomed and the world shook as the area once known as L'manburg is destroyed, most of the server is fighting the withers, or to try and stop the TNT. 

Tommy on the other hand was stood on top of the obsidian grid along with Phil, Techno, Dream, and Tubbo, but he wasn't trying to fight. He in fact was just standing, staring a bit blankly. What was the point anymore? Anything he worked for kept being taken away again and again. 

Techno always compared him to Theseus or some other greek hero, but Techno's expectations were way off the mark. Tommy was no hero, no villain either, just a child. A boy sold the stories of the glory of going to war, then told he wasn't allowed to rest, and when he was, forced into a position that wasn't restful at all.

Phil was never concerned about Tommy, or Wilbur for that matter. Techno was always the favorite. Wilbur was more of Tommy's father than Phil. 

Tommy then asked Dream and to a lesser extent the rest of the server, with a voice that was a far cry from the loud child he had been less than a year prior. "Was this what you wanted? Haven't you all taken enough from me?" The fighting stilled as Tommy's words carried across the battlefield and grid.

Dream answered, "This will do for now."

Tommy's blank gray eyes looked at him as he said, "So you plan to continue tormenting me huh, keep me around like a toy until you finally break me and lose your interest in me?" 

Phil looked a bit upset by that, but others below the grid were now looking like Dream was on the kill this guy menu.

Dream's response was, "You haven't learned your lesson yet, until you learn it I will keep coming for you, but this is enough for now." 

Tommy turned and looked at the crater where the country he fought and died for used to sit, then turned back, this time to address Techno.

"You once told me that if I wanted to be a hero, to die like one. I am no hero, but I am not a villain either. I am just a child, who's only actual family is a ghost. As you always were Phil's favorite." Phil looked like he was gonna reply when Tommy continued. "I have sacrificed again and again and have been called selfish over and over, a child when things go wrong and a soldier or equal when people needed things done. I am no Theseus or any other greek hero, nor am I a villain. I am a child who was raised to violence and war, and a very tired one at that."

Techno actually looked stunned by this. He hadn't expected for Tommy to not want to fight.

"Dream says that I haven't learned my lesson, however, he doesn't state what lesson that is. I know what lessons I have learned over my time on this server. I will never be able to gain any measure of peace or even safety as long as I live. I will not be able to keep friends cause I don't know who will want to stab me in the back next. I can't trust my family, or anyone else. I will never be able to rest without fear."

Dream's posture was sadistic and smug. Niki, Eret, and others were looking shocked, scared, and wary. Phil was hard to read as emotions flashed across his face. 

"However, I have also learned that as long as I live, war and destruction will eventually follow. So why go on?" Eyes were widening across the group. "If I was gone, Dream wouldn't have anything to feel threatened by. Nothing to break and things could be peaceful again."

Tubbo had been inching closer this entire time, but Tommy looked at him and he froze.

"I have figured out that there is exactly 1 way I win in this situation. If I continue to exist, Dream wins. If I die by Dream's hands, Dream wins. If I die by anyone else's hands, Dream wins. If I fall off here and now, I win."

Phil started "Tommy we can-"

"I already have made my choice." Tommy states, "I am probably being selfish, but I have earned the right to be selfish this time." Phil looked shook by this.

Techno says "We can surely talk about this, Theseus"

"No, Techno, we can't." Tommy plainly says, "I refuse to let my last life to be taken by the man who's only goal is to break me, and I refuse to continue living a life of suffering, as I see it now," a mantic shine appeared in his eyes.

"It was never meant to be" 

He was falling before Tubbo could grab him, before Phil could shake the shock to try to catch him.

Screams both angry and grief-filled could be heard as Tommy fell.

That day the server lost more than just a government or a place, it lost something irreplaceable, a fire that burned brightest in the heart of a child, now nothing but a corpse at the bottom of the crater of the country he founded alongside his brother.

Not a hero, never that, but not a villain either.

Just a child soldier, who would never come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be making any additional chapters to this, but if anyone wants to take this and make character reaction chapters, feel free, just make sure to tag this work as to where it came from


End file.
